


House Hunters Int'l: Outlander Edition

by sassenachwaffles



Series: House Hunters Int'l: Outlander Edition [1]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, House Hunters international: Outlander edition, Modern AU, Outlander AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachwaffles/pseuds/sassenachwaffles
Summary: Modern Outlander AU in which the Fraser family goes house hunting, House Hunters style.





	1. Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a crack!idea that has come to life. Yes, I do spend a wee too much time watching House Hunters, but who doesn’t. We’re going to go with this being an modern AU for our Jamie and Claire. Two little girls, Faith and Brianna as well. As of right now, this is going to be a 4 parter story because in house hunters we always get the little background into the family, then they tour three different properties, and then we see them living happily ever after in the house that they chose. So, I am planning to stick to that format as well. Shout out to @futurelounging and @bonnie-wee-swordsman for this crack!fic idea and helping me spawn off some thoughts to get this plot bunny into motion.

To say I was tired was an understatement. I had not washed my hair in nearly three days, slept more than a consecutive 4 hours in a row in four days and had not seen my husband in the daylight in almost five. Residency was going to be the actual death of me. I had vomit from a two year old with a pneumonia on my scrub bottoms, some lady’s blood from bed 4 on my scrub top, and I had iodine stains on my *new* converse shoes from the trauma that had made me go over my clock out time, by four and a half hours. It was now nearing two AM and as I closed my locker in the resident’s lounge and sat on the bench. I put my hands in my face and heard the door open. *What I would do for five minutes alone.* I thought to myself, contemplatively.

“What are you still doing here, Lady Jane?” I heard Joe Abernathy ask me. With a sigh of relief, I looked up and smiled at my dear friend.

“A trauma rolled in just as I was about to clock out. Being chief resident is going to be the death of me, Joe.”

“Maybe so, LJ. But I have to admit, you’re the only one who was even remotely equipped with the skill set to take those nails out of that man’s head. Aren’t you off for the next few days?” Joe asked as he took off his lab coat and hung it on his locker, right across from mine.

“I am off for four, glorious days. I can’t wait to kiss my husband and get no sleep because of toddlers. And have a pager that is going to stay permanently off.” I replied as I turned my pager off. “But we’re finally going house hunting. I can’t handle a 1100 square foot flat with two toddlers and being on the third floor. Between strollers, diaper bags, groceries, and lack of sleep, both Jamie and I have decided we need to move to a bigger place.”

“Ah.” Joe laughed as he washed his hands in the sink. “I remember hunting for our first house. We thought we were on the same page with what we wanted out of a house and then we looked at the first three and well… The wife and I wanted very different things.”

I had to laugh, that was the feeling I was expecting to happen with me and Jamie as well. “I have a feeling that is what my experience is going to be like. And I don’t know who will back down first, me or Jamie.”

Joe sat down next to me, patting me on the shoulder. “Well, marriage is just a game of give and take, or being stubborn till you both get what you want. We found that when we walked into the house, it just felt like home. Don’t fret, LJ. You’l find the place you’re meant to raise your red headed Frasers. I promise.”

I smiled at him, standing up and grabbing my bag. “Thanks, Joe. Now I’m going home to kiss my husband and hopefully spend some time with him before one of my spawns decides to wake up before dawn.”

***

As I got home, I quietly peered into the second bedroom and looked at the girls, asleep in their cribs. I dropped my bag on the couch and crossed the room to our bedroom. I opened the door to find Jamie in his usual starfish position. I slipped out of my scrubs and threw on my pajamas. I pulled the duvet down and started to slide into my side of the bed, as to try and not wake Jamie up. I quietly gasped as I felt his cold hands on my the sides of my hip.

“Jamie!” I said, in almost a whisper.

“There ye are.” Jamie said as he pulled me on top of him, slowly undoing my pajama bottoms. “I have missed ye.”

Having seen not nearly enough of my redheaded husband, I kissed him on his bare chest. “Are you sure you want to do that, I smell like a sterile hospital and I haven’t washed my hair since I bathed the girls before my shift the other day, and I’m pretty sure you’re exhausted because—”

I was cut short by Jamie’s mouth overcoming mine. He kissed me slowly, shimmying my pajama bottoms off. I could feel his cold feet kick them off the bed and onto the floor. I smiled into his kiss, pushing my hips down onto his. 

“Eager as well, are ye?” Jamie said as I felt him grab my elbows and roll us over so he was on top. “Ye do smell like a hospital, Claire. But I havena seen ye in almost five days. I need ye and I need ye, badly.”

I grabbed the top of his boxers pushing them off his hips.

“You do need me badly.” I laughed as I pulled his head down to mine.

“I’m tired of sharing ye with the hospital. Tonight, it’s just me and you, mo nighaen donn.” Jamie said as he slowly started to slide himself home.

“Oh, GOD, I’ve missed you.” I squeaked as he pushed my hips down into the mattress setting the rhythm. Jamie was slow and steady, taking his time, throughly showing me how much he had missed me. And when he slowed himself even slower for a minute, he cusped my face with his right hand bringing my attention to him for a moment, and was holding himself steady above me with his left hand.

“Ye need to stop making so many squeaky noises, Sassenach. Yer gonna wake the lassies up. Drywall in the new house, these plaster walls are not going to cut it.” Jamie said sternly. I laughed and kissed the hollow on his neck. I reached up grabbing his ass pulling him back down so his full weight was on me.

“Yes, master.” I playfully replied. “Wait till we can christen every surface in what will be our home.”

I felt Jamie smile into my curls, but as he started to move at a more erratic pace I was blissfully sent into oblivion.

***

I woke up to an empty bed. Not surprising, I thought to myself, Jamie knew I needed the sleep and I figured he got up with Faith and Brianna. I walked over to the closet, grabbing my robe and wrapping myself in the blue fleece. I quickly made the bed and tried to brush the birds nest on top of my head but settled for throwing it up in some sort of a messy bun.

As I made my way to the door, I heard the soft giggles of Bree and I heard Faith yapping some nonsense to Jamie. I smiled. *God it was so good to be off for a few days.* I walked down the hallway to the smell of pancakes and butter. I watched as Jamie flipped one over and then turned to settle Bree in her highchair, feeding her a scoop of something orange.

“MAM!” Faith squealed as she ran into my arms.

“Hi baby!” I muttered as I scooped her up into my arms. “What’s da making you for breakfast?”

“Pwancakes! With sprinkles today too. Da says we gonna go shoppin for some fin later today!” Faith said as she stuck her syrupy hands on my face.

“Faith.” I heard Jamie say as he took the rag from the counter and wiped her hands. “I told ye not to touch anything until ye washed that syrup off your hands.” 

“Don’t burn the pancakes, Jamie.” I said as I took the rag from his hands. “I’ll take the girls. Let’s eat and get ready. I told Joe we’d drop them off at noon and we’re meeting with Mrs. Crook at 12:45 to go over what we want and don’t want in a place.” 

Jamie huffed and smiled as he turned back to the stove. “As ye wish, Sassenach.” 

***

“I canna believe we are bairn free for a whole day.” Jamie said as he pulled into the realtor’s office parking lot.

“I can’t believe we’re both off and finally looking for a bigger place. If I step on one more teething toy when I get home from a shift, I am going to go bonkers!” 

Jamie laughed as he opened my door and handed me my coat. “Well, Sassenach, ye are already as ye say, bonkers. Ye married a Fraser.” 

“I sure did, didn’t I?”I said as I pulled him into the office.

Mrs. Crook’s office was warm and welcoming. A fair yellow on all the walls, a tiny desk with a computer and three big chairs. 

“Och! That must be the Frasers!” Mrs. Crook called from the back room. “I shall be with the two of ye in just a moment!” 

“Take yer time.” Jamie said as he took a seat in one the chairs. I quietly walked around the office, taking stock of all the pictures of families on the wall with their ‘sold’ signs. 

“That will be the two of ye verra soon!” I heard from behind me as Mrs. Crook showed up with a pile of folders. “Let’s sit down and go over your must have lists, aye? Then narrow it down from there.” Mrs. Crook led me over to her desk. “Och. And ye must be Mr. Fraser. I have heard nothing but good things, mister!” 

“James Fraser.” Jamie said as he stuck his hand out to Mrs. Crook. 

“Mrs. Crook.” She replied happily and then took her seat. 

Jamie smiled and took my hand in his. 

“First home?” Mrs. Crook asked. 

“Can ye tell?” Jamie asked with a large smile on his face. 

“Sure can, the two of ye look like yer in over yer heads a bit, but dinna fash. I shall find ye the home of yer dreams. But first, we must go over what ye want and what ye willna want.” 

Jamie let out a breath and sat back in his chair. “Claire’s commute has to be shorter than 30 minutes. I would like as much land as we can. Something around 7 or 8 acres, if possible. And weel, preferably something with dry wall over plaster walls because.” I felt Jamie’s hand tighten on mine and saw the red flare on the tips of his cheeks. “Och, Claire likes to make squeaky noises when she’s in bed with me and Brianna is a light sleeper. You dinna want to wake a sleepy, cranky, red heided Fraser baby.” 

“Jamie.” I said as I took my hand from out his grasp. “Mrs. Crook probably does not need to hear about that.” 

Mrs. Crook laughed and smiled. “Dinna fash yerself, that is a verra reasonable request. And Mrs. Fraser what are yer requirements?”

I took a deep breath and gave Jamie a look. Two can play this game. 

“Something a bit modest. A bit bigger than 1100 square feet, maybe around 2400 square feet. I’m not too picky. Although, I do love some good oak floors. My absolute must haves though would be a three bed two bath place. That’’s the minimum.” I said as I took one of the folders Mrs. Crook placed in my direction. I smiled and opened it. “And definitely dry wall, not plaster. Jamie likes to say ‘Oh, God’ and I don’t want a cranky Fraser myself.”

Mrs. Crook handed Jamie a folder and laughed. “Weel, that means newer construction for sure, if ye really want the dry wall. If not, sounds like ye’d have yerself TWO cranky Fraser’s Claire, and I willna lie, a cranky Jamie might be worse.”

Jamie laughed as he took the folder from her hands and opened it. “Ye best believe it.” He muttered under his breath.

Mrs. Crook put her hands down on the desk grabbing both our attentions. “So, it sounds to me like ye need a 3 bed 2 bath place, minimum. A decent amount of land, newer construction and preferably as close as we get Claire to the hospital but not too close to the city, aye?” 

I smiled and reached for Jamie’s hand, intertwining our fingers. “That sounds exactly like what we need.” 

“Weel, I have three different properties in mind. What do ye say we go look at the first one today?” Mrs. Crook said as she grabbed her purse from off the desk. 

“Ye lead the way, Mrs. Crook. The Frasers are yers for the day.” Jamie said as he squeezed my hand in return. 

“We must be off then, this first one is the furthest away!” Mrs. Crook said as we all stood up, Jamie and me following close behind her. 

“You two just follow me in your car. It’s about a thirty minute drive from here.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” I said as I grabbed the keys from out of Jamie’s hands. “I’m driving.” I shouted to Jamie as he slid into the passenger seat. 

As sleep deprived as I was, I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face and neither could Jamie.


	2. Apostles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraser Clan visits house number one. There's some talk of how big this house is, and how there might just be room to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second installment and the first house our Fraser Clan visits! There are some flashbacks in this chapter, which are the italicized bits. Hopefully they just give a little more depth and background into the story.

 

I turned off the ignition in the car and looked to Jamie. He was giving me a side eye glance. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Claire, that was, weel. That was quite the drive. I dinna think I like it.” Jamie said as he opened the door. 

“Jamie, remember we promised each other honesty? I want you to behave, Mrs. Crook is only trying to help us and we *need* the space. Let’s look at all she has to offer us and make a decision together. Let’s be open to all ideas, because who knows what we truly like and truly won’t like.”

Jamie smiled at me and nodded his head. “Aye, Sassenach. Always the voice of reason between the two of us. Promise me one thing in return, we make this decision together.” 

“Obviously, you wee idiot. Let’s go.” I said as I put his hand in mine and we went up to meet Mrs. Crook at the front door.

_____________

“So, ye two lovebirds. This property was built in 1956. It is an older building, ye ken, but it was remodeled in 2010, the whole second story was added. So the first floor is plaster walls, the second floor has yer drywall. It is a 6 bed, 4 bath property. It has 6 acres of land. I heard the neighbors on the back side of the property lines meet are older and possibly looking to sell half their land, so if you wanted more in the future there’s the opportunity for that and I hear it has a barn.” Mrs. Crook said as she entered the code onto the keypad and unlocked the front door. “The first floor is a bit more on the outdated side, but the kitchen has more modern appliances, so the two of ye could update it in yer own time if that was something ye wished to do.”

“Ye said it was how many beds, Mrs. Crook?” Jamie asked. I looked at him questioningly, knowing where this was headed. 

Jamie wanted a large family, I knew it. Heck, I even wanted it myself after I found myself marrying a Fraser.

_We had *planned* Faith, if that’s what a person could call it. We weren’t necessarily trying but we weren’t taking the precautions to not have the event happen, and lo and behold, after throwing up during rounds, Joe Abernathy made me pee in a cup and rushed the order to the lab himself. Ten months later our little miracle that was our Faith appeared. Red headed like her father, but she had my fair skin and the cheek bones of the Beauchamp, but other than that bairn was a through and through Fraser. The first three months with Faith were hard. Jamie was constantly slammed at work and I was struggling *not working*. Adding a newborn to the mix was a complication, and making love was always our bridge back to each other. Both exhausted as we were, sometimes we were smart, sometimes we weren’t. Most of the time we weren’t and when Faith was five months old and down for her daily nap, I had a hunch. I remember going to the bathroom and peeing on a stick seeing the word positive appear. That night, I had called Murtagh asking him to babysit. He happily obliged and as we were getting ready, I ran to the closet grabbing my favorite little black dress. Knowing it was one of the only times I might be able to wear it for the next year, I happily slid it on. At the time, not knowing how pregnant I was with Brianna, the dress wouldn’t zip. I sat on the bed and broke down into a bucket of tears. My whole plan for a romantic night out to tell my husband we were having bairn two went downhill, fast, thanks to raging hormones. Thankfully, my husband as all knowing as he was, already had figured it out._

_Somehow being blessed with two Frasers under two was one thing, but adding on being Chief Resident and Jamie moving up in his company had put us through the wringer. There was an unsaid decision between us - no more until my last year of residency was done. That was 8 months ago and I had two months left, the time was quickly approaching as to when Fraser Clan of 4 became a Fraser Clan of 5._

I blushed and smiled bringing myself back to reality.

“It’s 6 beds! Ye two can have as many bairns as ye’d like and still have plenty of room in this house!” Mrs. Crook said as she opened the door. 

“Aye, my mam left me this beautiful set of apostle spoons. There’s twelve of them. I want one for each bairn. If my Lady Fraser will bless me with that many.” Jamie swelled. I nearly choked on my own spit. 

“My god.” I stammered. “You want, twelve, children?” 

Jamie pulled my hand to his chest and gave me a devilish smile. “Aye, one for every spoon, ye ken?” 

“I think, James Fraser, that I’ve spent two of the last three years pregnant and I want a break. And we are supposed to be looking at houses. We can save this conversation, for a more private audience.” I took my hand and squeezed one of his pectoral muscles. 

“Alright. The two of ye take a look around, walk about the property and then meet me back here in a few minutes? I have to make a call to a bank about a mortgage for another family, will that be alright?” Mrs. Crook asked as she reached in her pocket and took her cell phone out. 

“Absolutely.” I said as I led Jamie into the house.

_____________

We walked through the door. Once we entered there was a lovely hallway with stairs to the second floor. Just off each side was what looked to either be space for a formal living room or a dining room. I stopped and turned slowly in a circle taking in all surroundings, Jamie started to head up the stairs. “Come on, Sassenach. Let’s start from the top and make our way to the bottom.”

“Coming.” I muttered as I made my way up the stairs. 

I walked through the second floor, taking a few moments to look at every bedroom. They were all fairly sized, decent size closets, and new windows which were insulated well, that would definitely come in handy during the Scottish winters. I finished in the last bedroom, turning off the light and turning the corner to the master, where I found Jamie.

There were large french doors that opened to a small sitting porch and big windows that ran almost floor to ceiling next to it. He stood there with his arms crossed looking out at the beautiful view of the Scottish countryside. 

“I like the bathroom.” I muttered as I stuck my head in. Getting no response from Jamie, I shuffled myself to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” I mused. 

“I willna lie, I like the place. I havena even seen the downstairs but I could see us making this place a home, ye ken? Even if we have no more bairns, our room, one for Faith, one for Bree, you and me each getting our own offices— and still an extra room for guests. If Jenny and Ian ever decide to come visit.” Jamie said as he wrapped his arms around mine. 

“I like it too. This view is wonderful, and we could put a big king sized bed right here and watch the sunsets.” 

“Mmmhmm.” Jamie said as he swung me around to the front of him, kissing the top of my head. “Only thing, is a wee bit out of the city. Your commute would be a bit on the long side. However, my office isna all that far.” 

“I don’t mind the drive all that much. I think as long as one of us has under a twenty minute commute it would work. But we haven’t even seen the rest of the house. Let’s take a look downstairs.” I said as I felt him nod. 

We walked downstairs, walking the rest of the house. It was a nice place —solid wood floor through ought the entire first floor and a fairly updated kitchen, one that would work for the time being, and enough living space that as the girls grew (and any more bairns that were added) would have their space leaving the adults to have space as well. 

We finished in the kitchen making our way to the back patio. It was a lot of green and a lot of space. Luckily, the previous tenants had fenced the property so at least that was one less thing we would have to worry about. 

Jamie took my hand in his as we walked through the side of the house, making our way back to meet Mrs. Crook. 

“I am glad to see it is already fenced. The girls would love all this green.” I said as I unzipped my light jacket. It was May, and while it was definitely not the hottest of days, it was one of the warmer ones in Scotland. 

“I dinna ken, what to think. It is a beautiful piece of property with a lot of room, and room to grow.” Jamie replied, running his hand through his hair. “We didna ask her the price of the place though, I dinna want to say I like it until we ken how much they are asking for the place?” 

I pulled myself into his side and nodded, placing a small kiss on his cheek. It was so nice to be living life like a normal human outside the hospital for a few days — and it was even nicer doing it with my husband. 

As we rounded the corner, Mrs. Crook smiled and waved from her spot on the stairs. “That is wonderful, Angus! I canna wait to tell the family tomorrow. I have some other clients I must speak with, I will see ye in a bit!” Mrs Crook said as she finished up her phone call. 

“Weel, what did ye think of the place?” Mrs. Crook asked as she slid some papers into her file and closed it standing up to meet us at the base of the stairs. 

“I liked it. You were right about the first floor being older, but it still had a charm about it and the upstairs was wonderful. That master bedroom…. And the property is wonderful. So much green!” I said putting a smile on my face. 

Jamie nodded and raised his eyebrows. “I liked the place too. Enough room for a growing family. What I do wonder, though, is what the price of this type of place is?”

“Ah, Mr. Fraser. This is yer lucky day. This place is actually a foreclosure, the old tenant died and this will be a short sale. The bank is looking to get rid of this property as quick as they can and they’ve priced it to sell. It is within yer budget, but it is on the top end of it.” 

Jamie let out a breath I didn’t know he was holding and smiled. “Weel, then I think this might just be a contender.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Mrs. Crook smiled. “Now, the next property is not too far from here. It’s a bit closer to the city and definitely smaller. I started with the furtherest and largest and then we’ll see a bit smaller place, but still bigger than your flat now!” 

“We will follow you again!” I said as I started to make my way to the car.

_____________

I sat in the passenger seat this time. Jamie hummed along to some song with the radio as he followed Mrs. Crook. I rolled down my window, taking some of the countryside air in.

“Living out in the country would suit ye, Sassenach.” Jamie said. “You could start to play with your wee herbs again, maybe even start a garden.” 

I laughed — we had met in Edinburgh by the college. I was a nurse who had decided to go to medical school. He had been a teacher at a local school, going back for his master’s hoping to own printing firm one day.

_A beautiful fall day it was, I had decided to sit outside and study for my medical terminology course. There were a few club rugby teams playing catch outside and a few fraternities enjoying beer and brats. One of the drunk fraternity men named Frank (my also ex college sweetheart) had been trying to get back with me for months, and while he was visiting some of his fraternity brothers from college also ran into me on the lawn. After three or four attempts to engage me in conversation, Jamie swooped in out of the middle of no where sitting down next to me, kissing me on the cheek saying. ‘Sorry I’m late, Sassenach. I couldna get here any sooner!’ It was enough to deter Frank’s attention elsewhere. Jamie laughed and stood up._

_‘Sorry, I saw he had been pestering ye for a few hours. I just had to send a proper message to the lad. I can tell the look of a lass that doesna want to be bothered.’_

_‘I,uh.. Thanks.’ Was all I could stammer as this 6’3” red headed man *giant* looked at me directly in the face._

_‘Dinna fash. I don’t do it for all the ladies. But you, I ken yer something special. Maybe we’ll meet again one day.’ He had said, smiling. ‘I’m Jamie Fraser. Doubt ye will forget that.’_

_Me being as tongue-tied as I was, could barely say ‘I’m Claire.’ before he had run off to join his friends. We met again three weeks later on my ER rotation when he had a massive shoulder injury from rugby. I had reset it for him. He had been right though, I had been hooked from the start — He asked me out while high off a morphine drip._

“Do you miss living in the country? Like Jenny and Ian do, at Lallybroch?” I asked. Jamie had been born and raised in the Scottish Highlands, leaving home when he was 18. His father had died very suddenly and being the rebellious teenager that he was, he packed a bag and never looked back. After living in Edinburgh for a few years and going to the university, he got a job substituting at a high school part time and working at a local bookstore, before taking a job at a printing firm.

“In some ways, I do. It was a great place to be raised. Mam and Da were farmers as ye ken, and there was always a chore to do, a lesson to be learned. But we spent all day outside, sun up to sun down. Most times mam could rarely bring Willie or me inside.” Jamie mused. Willie was the eldest of the Fraser siblings, but had died at the young age of 10 in a terrible car accident. Jamie’s mother had died in the accident as well. 

“Faith and Bree would love to play fairies out in the yard. I can see it now, watching them from the sink as we cook.” I replied. 

“Me too, Claire. I liked that place more than I thought. It reminded me of what I grew up with. I didna realize my bairns could have it as well.” 

“Of course they could. The place was surely not Lallybroch, but it could be our little version of it, staying a bit closer to the city. I know we pondered with the idea of land, but that was just the right amount to start with. And we could always think about buying the property from the neighbors in a few years, like Mrs. Crook said.” I said. I loved Lallybroch and the Scottish Highlands, but I did not like the memories that Jamie had tied to them. Our visits to see Jenny and Ian and visit with the cousins were always just the proper amount of time. 

“That would be a lot of grass for me to mow.” 

“You come from a line of farmers, Fraser. I think you could handle it.” I laughed as I rolled the window up. “And if we have some more wee Frasers…. I love the thought of them all having their own room.” That lit his eyes right up and he turned to look at me. “Eyes on the road, Jamie.” I ordered him with a snarl. 

“Truly, Claire?” Jamie said, I could sense the excitement in his voice. 

“Yes. If you don’t kill me first. And we buy a house. I’m not having three kids in a flat.” I mused as I pushed the side of his cheek, edging him to look forward at the road. Jamie laughed as he took my hand and kissed the ring on my finger. 

“Looks like we’re at house number two.” Jamie said as he pulled into the driveway. 

“This place is cute, has some curb appeal. Let’s go look at house number two, Jamie.” I said and smiled. Somehow having trouble accepting my reality as it was — this was definitely some real life fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read my work. I have been overcome with welcome eyes for this crack!au idea and have been loving every second of writing it.


	3. Beams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire inspect house number two and all that it might entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lo and behold, here is the next installment of House Hunters Outlander Edition. A special thank you to @futurelounging for giving some input on discussion between J/C!

We got out of the car and made our way up to the front door steps. Mrs. Crook exited her vehicle chatting away with someone on the phone. She waved her hand throwing one finger up mouthing ‘Just a minute!’ to me. I nodded, turning to Jamie. 

“She’ll be a minute, do you want to walk the property and see the outside?” I asked him as I crossed my arms.

“Sure, Sassenach. Ye lead, I’ll follow.” Jamie said. 

I turned towards the front of the property, taking in the view from the front. There was a lovely front porch that had enough room for some outdoor furniture. I crept my way down the stairs admiring the landscape- the current owners had done a lovely job keeping the curb appeal. 

The whitewashed brick facade of the house was complimented by pink roses and some lovely marigolds. There were a few trees, enough to provide some shade but nothing that was too large to make fall foliage an issue. The front yard was a decent size, the house was placed far enough back I knew the girls would able to play in it and Jamie and I not have to fear they would get to close to the street. 

We slowly crept to the side of the house. We were greeted by an 8-foot high privacy fence.

“Och, a privacy fence. That is nice. Will keep the bairns restrained.” Jamie said as he opened the gate. We walked the backyard. It was again a decent size, and pretty much just a slab of green. There were two trees located in the back but other than that there was not much in landscape back here. We walked to the small deck that had been added on. It smelled of fresh pine — the owners must have recently added it on to add some value to the house. 

“There’s not much back here.” I said as I leaned against the rails of the deck. “But, like you said. Curb appeal. Plus, the backyard is pretty much a clean slate. We could do pretty much whatever we wanted— give the girls a swing set and I could have you build me a garden.” I mused. 

Jamie nodded in agreement as Mrs. Crook opened the sliding glass doors meeting us on the deck.

“I figured I would find ye out here. I see ye have looked on the outside, would ye like to take a look on the inside?” She asked as we all stepped into the house. 

“Weel. This is a four bed, two bath place. It is about 2500 square feet. Obviously tis more of a ranch style place, but there is a basement ye ken. The master bedroom’s bathroom is a wee bit outdated. Other than that the kitchen is updated, there’s a formal living room, a family room. It was built in 1974. I shall let ye walk around and I will meet ye by the front door in a bit.” Mrs. Crook said. “Holler if you need anything.” 

“We will.” I said as I walked through the kitchen. I liked the appliances alright — they were stainless steel and with two toddlers I made a mental eye roll at how many times we would be wiping the handprints off of that. The counters were a tile…. That wouldn’t work for me but it was an easy cosmetic change. Jamie had disappeared into the next room and I followed behind him.

As I entered the room I heard a loud thud. A bit shocked, I looked at Jamie. Even Mrs. Crook peaked her head in.

“If you dislocate that I’m not helping. What are you doing anyway?” I asked Jamie as I crossed arms looking at him questioningly as he rubbed his shoulder that he had just rammed into a beam.

“Aye, Mr. Fraser, are ye alright?” Mrs. Crook asked too. 

I rolled my eyes as Jamie turned around. “Aye. I was just seeing if it is a load-bearing wall. I want an open floor plan so we need to knock down all the walls we can.”

I half laugh half choked at his comment. “If that was the shoulder I reset for you when we first met and it is sore tonight… Do not expect any sympathy from me, Jamie. You set yourself up for that one."

Jamie laughed as Mrs. Crook did too. “Aye, Mr. Fraser I ken what ye mean. Open concept floor plan is the new wish for families. Mam cookin in the kitchen and wanting to be able to see the bairns while she does so.” 

“Aye. I agree. Being an older building we’d probably have to knock down a few walls.” Jamie said as he kept rubbing his shoulder. I walked over to his side, slapping his arse knowing full well he would be as whiny as Bree or Faith by bed time. 

“I am going to go finish walking the house, why don’t you join me. Mrs. Crook. My husband is apparently trying to start a demolition on property we might or might not own.” I said as Mrs. Crook followed me into the next room.

Mrs. Crook and I walked through the rest of the house. The 3 bed rooms were all properly sized, one room smaller a bit smaller than the other and one of them having a slightly larger closet than the rest, but it would do. 

The master bedroom was just that, a master bedroom, but not all that large. The bathroom definitely needed to be updated, but the second bathroom had modern touches and if we decided to go with this house we could update the one bathroom and share with the girls. 

I found Jamie in the basement. 

“There you are.” I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him from his backside. “What did you think of this one?” 

“I dinna ken.” Jamie said. I sighed resting my head on his backside. 

“Well, let’s talk it through.” I mused 

“Weel, this place isna all that far from yer work. Or my office for that matter. It is a big enough house we could make it work. I ken already ye’d want the master bath to be updated and those tile counters. I also ken we want an open floor plan so we’d have to do some renovations on the first floor.” Jamie said. “But, tis a safe street and decent size yard. Also a neighborhood so the lasses will make neighbor friends.” 

“Mhmmmm.” I said as I pulled myself to his front side. 

 

Jamie laughed as he rested his head on the top of mine. “Where did ye leave Mrs. Crook?”

“She went to the car to get some more information on this house. I wanted to know if the lot was bigger than it seems. There is a a section of land in between this house and the next that looks to be maintained but wasn’t fenced. I was just curious as to where the property lines start and end.” I uttered. “I do like this place. It is a very different feel from the first house though.” 

“Aye, Sassenah. I willna lie, I can see us being happy here too.” Jamie said softly as he laughed. 

“I can too. Although they are vastly different homes. And to think we still have one more to see. Let’s go upstairs and meet back with Mrs. Crook.” I grabbed his hand as we made our way back upstairs. 

We met Mrs. Crook in the kitchen and found her holding a folder and placing a few pieces of papers out in front of us. 

“Och.” She said as she reorganized the papers. “Alright, so the property does extend a few more feet to the right and the back. I dinna ken why the current owners dinna have the fence pushed all the way to the property line, but it does make the lot a wee bit larger than it seems. I dinna think that it would be verra expensive to have a fencing company move it. But ye were right, Mrs. Fraser.” 

“Good eye, Sassenach.” Jamie said as he took the papers in his hands. 

“Yes indeed.” Mrs. Crook agreed. “So, Mr. and Mrs. Fraser now that ye have seen two there is still one more to go. Will ye like to grab a wee bit o food and meet back at this address in an hour and a half?” 

We nodded as she handed us an address.

__________________

  
"Order number 76!” The person behind the counter said. I placed the buzzer in the basket and grabbed our tray of food.

I joined Jamie at the table outside sitting down across from him. 

“Beautiful day, isn’t it?” I mused. The sun was abnormally bright today and I was enjoying the bask of the sunshine. 

“Verra beautiful.” Jamie said, as he reached under the table and squeezed me knee. “As are you, Claire.” 

“You are just trying to get on my good side.” I said taking a bite of my salad. “And it is definitely working.” 

Jamie laughed as he took a bit of his sandwich. 

“It is so nice to be able to eat a meal with you and not have to deal with sticky fingers or food being in places it shouldn’t be in.” I laughed. 

“Later tonight ye may be dealing with some sticky fingers, Sassenach. But I think you will verra much enjoy those ones.” 

“You, James Fraser, have a one track mind. Good god.” I laughed feeling my cheeks flash bright read. “But you are also, very much correct.” I pushed my feet forward, wrapping them around his calf. 

“Ah dhia. What I would do to ye if were at the flat right now.” Jamie said as he picked up his phone from his pocket. Seeing the smile on his face I knew exactly who had sent the text. “Right on cue, the wee nuggets have to interrupt us.” 

But I watched him slide his phone open and the smile widen from ear to ear on his face. 

“Let me see them.” I demanded as I grabbed his phone from his hand. I smiled as I looked down at the screen. Faith was sitting on the floor a grin from ear to ear holding her favorite dolly and Bree was sitting on Joe’s lap with the classic Fraser pout on her face. 

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ.” I laughed. “Faith is always smiling and Brianna looks like she is ready to about kill Joe. I owe him big time for watching them today so we didn’t have to deal with children and choosing a house.” 

“Aye Sassenach, I am verra pleased he decided to help us. But I also canna help and miss them too.”

“I know, me too. It is also nice to have you all to myself.” I said wrapping my feet around his calf again and squeezed his large knees with my hands. “And maybe if we’re quick enough at this last house we can enjoy some alone time before Joe drops Faith and Bree off.” I quickly slid my knuckle up the seem of his jeans along his thigh. I felt his muscles tighten and the shiver that went through him.

“Aye.” Jamie said barely audible. “Let’s finish our lunch, Sassenach, and then go meet up with Mrs. Crook. I ken exactly what yer doing, and it’s working.” 

I tousled my hair out of the pony tail I had put it up in, watching Jamie sip his water through his cup and nodded, saying a silent prayer we didn’t like the third house, because I couldn’t get home quick enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And lo and behold, here is the next installment of House Hunters Outlander Edition. Thank you to everyone for the kind words and likes and reblogs over on tumblr. I hope you all are enjoying this little series as much as I am writing it!


	4. Cookie Cutter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frasers visit house number 3 + spend some alone time, sans the weans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House #3 for our house hunting couple! And some alone time without the girls.

After lunch we found ourselves closer to the city and in a newer neighborhood. The lots were smaller and the houses had a cookie cutter appeal to them, one looking eerily similar to the next.

“I dinna like this neighborhood, Sassenach.” I felt Jamie say as we walked up to the house. “They all look the same.” 

I laughed behind him, walking up the steps to the front door. “Well, you said you wanted be to have a short commute to the hospital. Seeing as it’s just down the road, it would be less then ten minutes.” 

I watched as Mrs. Crook fiddled with the lock on the front door. “This house is a four bed, two bath place. New construction and this is just the model house. There are a few for sale in the neighborhood but if ye would like to build something with specific things ye’d like we can sit down with the developer.” 

“See, Jamie, we can add a bit of Fraser to it if we want to customize.” I said as I pushed him in the door. 

“Ok, the two of ye take a look around and I will meet with ye back here when yer all done!” 

“Thank ye, kindly. Mrs. Crook.” Jamie said with a terse look on his face. I couldn’t help but giggle at him. 

“What is it, Sassenach? Ye look Faith when I told her she couldna sleep in our bed after ye already told her she could and didn’t matter what Da would say to her.” Jamie said as he stood in the entry way and crossed his arms. 

“You are correct and you still decided to marry me. The girls are half of me, so yes, Faith did ask me first and I knew you’d say no… But come on, solider, let’s take a look around this house before we jump to conclusions, aye?” I said sternly to Jamie as I escaped into the kitchen. 

We walked through the first floor slowly. It was the smallest of the three houses. There was a decent size kitchen with modern appliances, granite countertops, and lovely french doors that opened to the backyard. There was a living room with a gas fireplace and some nice built in bookshelves. There was a formal dining room and a small office just off the kitchen but the general flow of the first floor was good due to the open floor plan. As we made our way up the stairs, I felt Jamie grab my hand and squeeze it lightly. 

“If we hurry, Sassenach. We can still make it back to the flat before we have to pick the girls up.” Jamie said as both his hands grabbed my arse. 

“One track mind you have there, Fraser. Let’s finish here talk with Mrs. Crook and see how much time we have left. We always have after bath time too since I’m not on call.” I huffed as I ran up the stairs leaving him behind me on the stairs.

The second floor was nice. The three bedrooms were on the smaller side, but had decent size closets, large windows and were all pretty much the same. The master bedroom was a big bigger, had nice tall and vaulted ceilings, and a wonderful bathroom with a grand clawfoot tub. 

The backyard was small but fenced, there was enough room the girls would be able to play but not much room for much else. 

We met Mrs. Crook on the front porch. She smiled softly at me as I sat down next to her.  
“Well, what did ye think of this one?” Mrs. Crook asked as she took a sip of her coffee. 

“I like it. Close to the hospital, is in good school district. I like that it is new and we could personalize it if we wanted, or just chose one and move in.” I said as I looked up at Jamie who had walked down the stairs and was in front of us at the base of the stairs. 

“And, Mr. Fraser?” Mrs. Crook smiled as she looked up at him too. 

“It is a nice place. Nice neighborhood, the girls would have tons of kids to play with. But it feels…. too much the same. No’ enough nature around. But, I did like the place enough. Claire would definitely have an easy commute to work… That I couldna complain about.” Jamie replied letting a soft smile escape his face. 

“I think we’ve seen three very different properties and they all have aspects that we like.” I said as I stood up walking to the base of the stairs. “I think we have a lot to talk about over the next two days.” 

Mrs. Crook laughed and stood up finishing her coffee. “I ken it. Ye do have a lo’ to discuss. So why don’t we plan on this. Ye two go home and talk it over. Call me in two days time and we can see if ye’d made a decision or if you want to look at some other places?” 

I wrapped my arms around Jamie’s waist and nodded in response to Mrs. Crook. 

“That sounds like a verra good plan to me.” Jamie answered. “Thank ye for yer time showing us the three places today.” 

“Yes. Thank you SO much. I am off for two more days at least, so we’ll definitely have a discussion and let you know. Sooner rather than later.” I said. I let out a small gasp as I felt Jamie’s hand grasp one of ass cheeks. 

“Och. Off with the both of ye. Enjoy the little bit of time ye have left alone while the weans are wi’ the sitter!” Mrs. Crook said as she laughed at us. I blushed and gave Jamie a hard elbow in his side. “Go.” She said shooing us towards the car.

___________

I lay breathless, naked, and curled into Jamie’s side, a smile from ear to ear on my face. I felt Jamie check his phone and place it back on the nightstand.

“Remind me to take an extra shift from Joe next week for keeping the girls for a sleepover tonight.” I said quietly as I mindlessly drew circles on my husband’s stomach. 

“We owe him more than that, Sassenach. When we have bairn number three, I think he should be the God Father.” Jamie laughed as he kissed the top of my head. 

“It was nice to have sex without having to worry about waking a one girl up or the other one appearing in the door frame.” 

“Ye let loose tonight, mo chridhe. Made all those little squeaky noises that love.” 

“I don’t make squeaky noises!” I argued as I squeezed the top of his thigh. “But, all that aside. It was very nice to have no possibility for any kind of interruption. And now that I have hopefully satisfied my sex fiend of a husband… We should talk about the houses.” 

I felt Jamie shift in the bed so he was on his side, facing me. “I ken we do.” 

I rolled onto my side facing him and pulled the sheet up to replace his body heat that had been keeping me warm. “Do you want to start or should I start?” 

“Ye ken go first, mo nighaen donn. I willna interrupt.” Jamie said as he reached forward and pushed a curl behind my ear. 

“That last house- the newest one. Closest to both our jobs, close to what would be the girls school, and basically turn key. No renovations needed of any kind and it had a nice neighborhood. Only downside, the lot was small and we are super close to the neighbors.” Jamie nodded slowly as he traced the outlines of my face with his finger tip. “The second house — I liked it well enough. It was a decent size of land, somewhat of a neighborhood for the girls, minor renovations needed. It was under budget so there was some room in our finances for us to do those things I would want to change. And again, there was some land so we could build a garden and a nice tree house for the girls one day if we wanted. 

“Hmmmm.” Jamie said as he continued to play with my face. 

“And that first one. Not at all what I thought it would have been, nor something I would have thought we might want. It was huge, the house itself, and a lot of land. Room to grow.” I took my hand and touched his hand that was on my face. “So when the clan expands we would have enough room. And that master bedroom, and that view… It was something else. But I did like all three, but that last one, I just don’t think it’s right for us.” 

Jamie let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands on my waist and rolled us so he was on top of me. I cusped his face with my hands and searched it, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I lifted my head and softly kissed him, pulling my head back down I saw he was smiling too. 

“Remember our wedding day?” He asked, the smile growing larger. 

“Obviously. I’m not inclined to forget that day. Ever.” I mused. 

“I told ye three things that day. I said to ye that I give ye the protection of my name, my clan- and my body. Ye are my home, Sassenach and if I have learned one thing in my life is that I will follow ye wherever ye go and build a home wherever ye are. It’s no’ my choice, mo chridhe.” Jamie said reaching down and kissing me once more. 

“Jamie.” I replied cusping his face and bringing his eyes to me. “It’s our life- our family- will be our home. I want you to be as happy as I am, wherever that may be.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resting his forehead on mine. “Claire. You are my home. The rest is just a structure. But if my opinion means that much to you…. I do have a favorite and I think it’s your favorite as well.” 

“And that one may be?” I asked opening my legs a little wider as I felt he knees pressing on the inside of my thighs. 

“Yours?” Jamie asked as I felt the trail of kisses start slowly down my neck. “You….are….distracting me… and… we —“ He stopped my train of thought by kissing me senseless. 

Finally, when Jamie started kissing me down my neck, I was breathless. “You have a one track mind, Fraser.” 

“Sassenach. Surely ye ken we both want the first house. Now, we are wean free for a night and I would really like to make love to my wife without any interruptions. So hush.” Jamie said as he slowly slid himself inside me. 

“Mmmm.” Was all I could muster in response, and for the rest of the night, it was just the two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank YOU for reading and the kind words. I do hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 4. Thanks for reading and being so kind to me as I write these characters.


End file.
